1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the gas extraction systems, and more specifically, to heated gas system for fracking.
2. Description of Related Art
Fracking is a well known process to break apart shale and extract the gas therefrom. FIG. 1 depicts a conventional fracking process utilizing a conventional shale gas extraction system 101, which includes a tower 103 operably associate with a well pipe 105 and a gas container 107. During operation, the well pipe 105 travels below a ground surface 109 to a gas reservoir 111 within an underground area 113 primarily composed of shale material. As depicted, the pipe extends to horizontally within the gas reservoir, thereby increasing exposure and extraction.
A commonly problems associated with a system 101 is the inability to efficiently extract the gas from the gas reservoir 111. It should be understood that the fracking process creates fractures within the shale for gas extraction. However, the fractures do not effectively reach and extract the majority of gas trapped within the shale.
Although great strides have been made in the area of shale gas extraction systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the shale gas extraction system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.